


A hat trick

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader falls into Middle Earth and find herself harboring feelings for a certain hat-liking dwarf.





	

Wandering in a forest was your usual way to escape when life and work turned too hectic to bear it any longer. You would take a day off, collect the most necessary things in a backpack, put warm sweater on and spent whole day just walking in the woods, enjoying the connection with the nature and calming effect that it had on you.

It was your plan today, too, as you noticed that you were completely drained off emotionally after yet another big assignment you had just finished at work. You needed a break and you needed it badly.

So, without thinking twice, you had prepared everything, made yourself enough food for whole day and, with the first rays of sun, you were off for a trip in the forest just outside your town.

You arrived there quickly and soon enough you were stepping in between the trees, making sure you were on a path you had known. You adjusted a cap you put on. For some odd reason, you were wearing them when you could, not minding whether it was winter or summer. You adored them and you had quite large collection you were absolutely proud of.

Carefully, you were strolling further and further into the woods, smiling widely whenever you had heard a chirp of birds or a call of small animals. You could already feel nervousness and tension leaving your body and mind and you sighed contently when you stumbled upon a clearing. Truth be told, you didn’t recognize it from your past trips there, but, lost in admiring the forest, you could as well just step from the path and wander in a different way.

Still, you decided that it would be great spot for a little break. You were slowly feeling hungry and, if you were to walk some more, you surely needed to regain your strength.

You came to a fallen tree log that was good enough of a bench than any other and you sat, sliding your backpack form your back and putting it on your knees, unzipping it and rummaging through your things as you looked for a snack.

You could swear you put sandwiches there before you hit the road. And at least two apples. But it appeared your food decided to play a little game of hide and seek with you and you frowned when you found a spare pair of panties. Why would you take panties for a day-long trip to forest?

Knitting your brows even more, you began to feel panic starting in your chest. What if you didn’t take food with you? You were 100% positive you did, it wasn’t your first trip but what if you forgot? You wasn’t sure if you could be able to feed on forest fruits. You would maybe recognize berries but they weren’t enough for you, not for a whole day.

Well, it seemed that your trip for relax cancelled itself. You sighed, feeling defeated and angry with yourself. You put everything back in your backpack and stood up, heading the same way you came in but the path was no longer there. You lost it.

“Daaaaaamn,” you said, looking around. It was supposed to be there, between an old pine tree and small bushes, just few feet from your left. Or maybe right? Or perhaps you messed something up and it was in a completely different place?

You ran a hand over your face, feeling more and more scared. You had to face the facts – you were lost, in an unknown part of the woods, where people were rarely wandering into. It was still early so you hoped that someone would find you, but the chances were rather low.

You took a deep breath and counted to seven, then exhaled deeply. You had to remain calm, panicking would not do you any good. You tried to focus on the sound of cars but there was none. The road was not popular and apart from occasional drivers, no one really used it.

Which only meant that you were doomed.

You went back to the log and fell onto it, hiding your face in your palms, trying not to break down. You felt hopeless, terrified to the bone and absolutely lonesome. A bad combination of you were to somehow walk out of the forest.

“Erm, excuse me, miss, but are you lost?” a gentle, a bit shaken voice came from your right and you shot your head in its direction, suddenly sure that it was it, it was your end. The stranger, however polite he seemed, would kidnap you and lock you away.

A frown formed on your face when you took in the short man with a curly hair and big ears. He was barefoot and wearing quite unique clothes.

“Are you lost, too?” you asked weakly, looking at him with tears-filled eyes. He smiled kindly at you and it warmed your heart a little.

“No, me and my companions are travelling through this forest for a while now, I do believe our leader knows the way,” he explained and certainty in his voice made you feel better. You inhaled deeply and exhaled steadily and offered your hand to a stranger.

“My name is Y/N,” you said and he shook your hand briefly, bowing his head a bit.

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

You smiled and asked if he knew how to get back to your hometown. A crease appeared on his forehead upon hearing the name, he was evidently confused.

“I’ve never heard of it, but let me take you to Gandalf. He’s a wizard, he surely knows more than me.”

“A wizard?” you stuttered bewildered but Bilbo only ushered you to follow him. soon, you were standing in from of thirteen more of a short people and one exceptionally tall, clad in grey robe and a pointy hat.

Apparently, by some miracle, you had stumbled into a different world, called Middle Earth.

_____

As crazy as it seemed, you were fast to accept the fact that you were now in another world. For few moments you were thinking that it was some kind of joke, that you had met cosplayers or some freaks, but the longer the wizard was talking, the more you were believing in his words.

You did not panic, though. The awareness of being in other world, in a land only existing in books made you feel special and you were kind of glad that you were now living a real adventure.

The company of Thorin Oakenshild, as you had learnt were on a way to reclaim their homeland, a mountain called Erebor. Balin, a grey-haired older dwarf with kind expression had told you the story of its loss and how Thorin led the remained dwarves to Blue Mountains and provided them a home.

It was hard to convince Thorin that you were truly only a lost citizen of a different realm. He was a bit of a maniac if it came to spies and that was what he thought you were. Gandalf somehow talked more sense into the leader and he had agreed on you joining them.

The dwarves was fast to accept you as an equal member, despite you being a woman. All of them were asking you hundreds of questions and you were happy to answer even the craziest ones.

You did not have any kind of money with you, but Gandalf gave you some so that you could buy yourself more clothes. Fili, Thorin’s older nephew, gifted you with one of his daggers (you were still unable to believe how many of weapons he was carrying on him) and taught you how to use it. However, there was one item of clothing, so to say, that you missed having with you.

Your caps.

You were wearing the one you had on you every single day and soon it was used and torn. You could not find it in yourself and simply throw it away, so one day Bofur, a cheerful dwarf with a funny hat, gave you one quite similar to his. You hugged him tightly, thanking him from the bottom of your heart, which caused a broad, gleeful grin to spread on his face.

And if you were honest, seeing that smile made your heart skip a beat. You didn’t understand why but Bofur were the only one of them who made you feel like you were in the right place, like you had always belonged in Middle Earth.

One sleepless night, much to your shock and utter disbelief, you had realized that somewhere along the journey you had fallen for him. It was pretty surprising and when you added Bofur’s behavior towards you, you had to admit that the feeling might be mutual.

He was always around you, always somewhere near so that if you had any question, he could answer it first. He always took a seat next to you during meals and you had shared couple of watches during which the pair of you talked and talked until next pair came to change you. Still, it was too soon for you.  

Also, he seemed to notice that you adored hats and any kind of head-wear and so, after you wore out the first one, he bought you three more hats and at least ten various headbands. At first, you thought he was simply being nice and helpful but then, seeing other dwarves’ snickers while setting a camp, you realized that Bofur might have developed feelings for you.

And, Lord, did that make you happy!

So, you had decided that tonight would be the night. You would confess your affection and even if you had mistaken his feelings, so be it – he could still be your friends.

“Y/N, can you collect some kindling? We have to start a fire soon,” Thorin ordered and you nodded, putting down your backpack and heading to the woods. You heard thumps behind you and when you looked over your shoulder, you weren’t surprised to see Bofur running your way.

“I’ll help ya, lass!” he announced when he came to your side and you gave him a grateful smile.

“It’s so nice of you, thank you, Bofur.”

“Don’t mention it, lass, can’t have ya wander away, can I now? Ye may fall into another world, after all,” he jested but you saw something else in his eyes. He looked as if the was worried that you might really somehow go back into your world or travel to other.

“And that would make you sad?” you asked softly, leaning down a little, in order to catch his gaze. He dropped his eyes to the ground, pretending to look for kindling.

“Aye, it would. Ye’re a part of our company now and ever Dwalin says he would miss ye if ye were gone. But don’t tell him I told ye,” he finally glanced up at you and winked at you playfully and you couldn’t help but giggle. You shook your head slightly and bent to gather some wood, leaving the conversation for now.

It took the two of you twenty minutes to have arms full of kindling and Bofur suggested heading back to the camp but you said no.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Would you, uhm, miss me too if I went back to my world?” you whispered shyly, fixing your eyes on a road before you.

Bofur cleared his throat before admitting timidly.

“Aye, I would. Very much, in fact.”

His words made you stop. Your heart was pounding in your chest, you felt your palms sweating and you gripped the branches tighter so they wouldn’t fall.

“R-really?”

Bofur chuckled, taking few steps to stand in front of you.

“I swear on my beard, lass. I like ye. I like ye a lot, Y/N.”

“Oh,” it was the only thing that came out of your lips as the kindling you carried eventually landed on the ground. Bofur took a step back, but you didn’t want him to get too far from you. You leaned down and grabbed the ears of his trapper hat to pull him closer to you.

Before he could protest, you pressed your lips to his  and kissed him sweetly, squealing from delight when he responded to your caress, moving his lips tenderly. It was perfect and you felt yourself getting lost but soon, you had to part because your lungs ached for a breath.

The two of you shared rather goofy grins and you were about to kiss again when you heard a noise close to the pair of you.

“Hah, I knew it!” Kili exclaimed and run back to the camp, shouting something about winning a wager.

You quirked a brow, biting your lip.

“Should I be mad about it?” you mused and Bofur shook his head. You moved your hands to cup his cheeks and started to stroke them with the pads of your thumbs.

“Lass, that’s what we do, we take bets on almost everything.”

“Okay, oh and one more thing. Were the hats a way of courting? Balin told me that it can be performed in a variety of ways not only through braiding one another’s hair.”

“The real question here is, will ye allow me to court ye properly?” Bofur asked and you eagerly nodded, gaining an amused cackle from him.

“Yes, but first…” you murmured and captured his lips again in a slow, loving kiss.

Braids could wait. As well as starting the fire.  


End file.
